


I've got a fire for you

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Bad Days, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Human Derek Hale, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stress Relief, Supportive Stiles Stilinski, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Human Derek x Human Stiles - Uniform Kink - Fireman!DerekThere were good days and bad days. Stiles, he always seemed to know Derek had had one of his bad days.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Kudos: 100
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	I've got a fire for you

Ever since his childhood home had gone up in the flames of an electrical fire, almost taking his entire family with them, Derek has had issues with fire. It had plagued his dreams, both waking and asleep, and no matter how much he tried to run from it, it was always there when he closed his eyes. Years of therapy had helped, trying to regain himself rather than letting his fear control him is what led to his job of choice in the end. To the shock of his family and friends, he'd become a fireman. He wanted to help others, just as those had helped save his family all those years ago, he wanted to make sure others were saved too. Standing by and doing nothing, wasn't something he could stomach.

There were good days and bad days. Sometimes he was able to save people, and sometimes he wasn't. There were also the days when no one was hurt, but the smell of the smoke, the heat of the fire, reached inside of his chest and took him back to his childhood home. Those were the worst days. Today had not been one of his better days.

Letting himself into his apartment, he dropped his keys in the glass bowl by the door with a sigh, the weight of the day feeling so heavy as if he was still wearing his full gear, mask, breathing tank, and all. Still,

"Babe, I'm home."

Calling out with a sigh, he knew Stiles would be home, he was always home before him on this shift. Making his way through the apartment, the sound of his heavy boots, thumping along the wooden floor with each step as he made his way to the bedroom. He'd probably feel better after a rest, but first, he needed a soothing shower. Showering at the firehouse was about ridding himself of the soot, at home, it was to cleanse the day away, and finally relax. Anything to get the strain out of his muscles right now.

Of course, as he stepped into the bedroom he shared with Stiles, he was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend, naked, and laid out on his side. He looked like he could be one of those erotic portraits, tastefully done with the way the light sheet was curved over his hips and pretty much nothing else like he was some artwork. Derek couldn't help but let his eyes linger over him until they met those gorgeous honey brown eyes that were watching him as he took in the sight of the exposed pale mole dotted skin of his boyfriend's body.

"Hmmm... what's this?"

Derek was smiling slightly with the question, feeling a coil of want in his belly at the pure hunger in Stiles' eyes,

"Mmmm well, since you've had a bad day, I thought I'd surprise you. Help you relax."

Stiles, he always seemed to know Derek had had one of his bad days, to the point he was sure one of the others at the station gave him a heads up when a day got particularly tense. His money was in Isaac. Maybe one day he would figure it out, and maybe one day he'd thank him.

"I've got a fire for you to put out."

Derek couldn't help but laugh slightly, the low rumble of it in his chest, oh he could see Stiles' fire, walking towards the side of the bed, reaching for his boyfriend, his hand sliding up his bare thigh slowly, teasing with a smirk as Stiles' urged him on,

"A little higher, almost, getting warmer,"

Slipping the sheet away with his other hand, his fingers trailed up his thigh until they were wrapping around Stiles hard erect cock, drawing a needy whimper from his boyfriend as he squeezed lightly around his shaft. Stiles shifted onto his back then, stretching out and putting his lithe body on display now for him, his head now rested back on the pillows, his eyes didn't leave Derek as he moved to kneel beside him.

"So close."

His words breathless, but he urged Derek on. Moving his knees up, bending them til his feet planted on the bed, Derek's hand slipping from his boyfriend's cock now as he exposed himself to him, squeezing his balls to continue to press the tips of his fingers to his ass, already lubed, his rim, pink puffy and stretched waiting for him. There was the fire as it were, that was what he was waiting for. His fingertips circled his rim before easing two fingers deep into Stiles' ass, this time the moan came as Stiles arched his back slightly and Derek couldn't help but grin.

"Fuck, this is the perfect surprise to come home to, got me so hard already."

How could he not be when Stiles had made himself so willing and ready for him? His fingers slipped from Stiles, reluctantly on both their parts, but he couldn't give him what they both wanted while he was still fully dressed like this. Instead, he went to shift his uniform considering he was still fully clothed, moving the suspenders from his shoulders so he could get his pants undone, about to get off the bed to finish getting underdress,

"Wait,"

Stiles reached and grasped the station t-shirt he was wearing,

"Mmmm, just the shirt, keep the pants."

Derek smirked as his shirt came off, pulling it up over his head easily consider his suspenders were already at his sides, with his shirt tossed aside, he finished getting his pants open, moving to kneel on the bed again as he pushed them open and shifting them along with his boxers till his cock sprang free hitting his bare abs, and his pants sat around his upper thighs.

"Anything for you babe."

Moving between Stiles' knees, hands curving around his thigh as he moved to shift forward and lining himself up so that the head of his cock was pressing against Stiles' rim. Looking down to the gorgeous sight that was his boyfriend, parted blush pink lips, pale, mole covered skin, he pushed his hips forward just enough to press the head of his cock past his rim, and then sliding in slowly till he bottomed out, leaning over to cover Stiles with his body, as his boyfriend’s hands ran up Derek's now bare chest,

"Fuck, I do love a man in uniform."


End file.
